No importaba
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Cuando esos dos seres se encontraban, nada más que ellos les importaba.


**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J. K Rowling._**

.

**No importaba**

.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Quería gritar de placer, pero él la acalló besándola. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, con movimientos ágiles, que estaban llevando al éxtasis a ambos. Les era imposible detenerse, aún sabiendo que aquello nunca debió haber pasado.

¿Qué díría Lucius Malfoy, si se enterara que su único hijo, estaba acostado haciendo el amor como un loco con aquella sangre-sucia? ¡Él, un Malfoy, con toda la pureza de la magia corriendo por sus venas, viendose vulnerable ante aquella descendiente de muggles! ¡Que degradación! ¡Que espanto! Sus antecesores muertos, deberían estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas. Y él lo sabía, ¡oh, si!, Draco Malfoy era completamente conciente de aquello. Sabía que estaba arriesgandose el pellejo con aquella traición, sabía que su padre si se enteraba, no solo lo desheredaría, sino también dejaría de reconocerlo como su hijo, sangre de su sangre. Pero en aquel momento, en aquel preciso momento, a él no le importaba. No le importaba porque esa maldita Granger, estaba volviéndolo loco desde hacía un tiempo. La insultaba, la degradaba y hasta humillaba cada vez que podía, pero en sus sueños, en sus estúpidos sueños, la sangre-sucia le pertenecía y era de él, de Draco y no de aquel pobre pelirrojo que poco y nada tenía para darle. Pero pese a todo ella amaba a Weasley, y Draco lo sabía, pero no le importaba. No importaba porque sus sueños estaban haciéndose realidad, y ella gemía su nombre, su apellido, suplicándole que aquella dulce tortura no parase, y él estaba complaciéndola.

Estaba traicionando a Harry. Hermione sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Draco la había tomado por sorpresa, y sus ojos grises hablaron por sí solos, y por esa vez, solo por esa vez, su cerebro y lado racional perdieron la batalla contra la locura. Porque otra cosa no podía defininir aquello, era una locura ¿Cuándo fue que Malfoy, el arrogante y estúpido Slytherin la cautivó? ¿Fue cuando la besó desprevenida, cuándo le quitó la ropa o cuándo la comenzó a acariciar con pasión? ¿Ó fue todo junto? No lo sabía, Hermione tenía la respuesta a cada interrogante del mundo pero no tenía respuesta para aquello. Pero ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaba aferrada a la espalda de su peor enemigo, mientras él seguía besando su cuello y penetrandola una y otra vez. ¿Cómo miraría a Ron al día siguiente? Ella lo amaba, en secreto, pero lo amaba. Ron era todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, por más que tuvieran mil y unas peleas, pero lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Pero allí, con la respiración de Draco Malfoy rozando su oreja y provocándole una placentera electricidad en su columna, nada más que ella y él importaban.

No importaban, ni Lucius, ni Harry, ni Ron. No importaba que al día siguiente ella seguiría siendo la insoportable sabelotodo y él Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin al que todos respetaban.

.

.

No importaba que esten casados ni con hijos. No importaba que una y otra vez se juraran que sería la última vez. No importaba saber que no se amaban, que jamás lo harían, porque él amaba a Astoria y ella a Ron, pero simplemente no podían evitar reencontrarse una y otra vez. No importaba que la gente que pasaba en esa oscura noche, escuchara y viera como dos seres totalmente incompatibles estuviesen en un oscuro y sucio callejón, disfrutando tan solo del cuerpo del otro. Lo sabían, ambos lo sabían, traicionaban a su familia y a sus amigos, incluso a sus hijos, pero solo les importaba encontrarse, sentirse, besarse. A la mañana siguiente, ella seguiría siendo la madre ejemplar y trabajadora del Ministerio; él volvería a ocuparse de los negocios turbios de su familia y a la noche todo volvería como al comienzo. Volverían a jugar a que eran dos adolescentes, libres, felices, sin culpas. Porque después de todo Draco y Hermione lo sabían: mientras estaban juntos, el mundo, excepto ellos dos, no importaba.


End file.
